The Love Between A Human And An Autobot
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Sam's love deepens for Optimus. Will he and Optimus stay together forever? What will happen?
1. The Love Between A Human And An Autobot

**Title:** The Love Between A Human And An Autobot

**Summary:** It had been five-years since the Egypt incident and Sam's life have changed even more. Will his life changed even more with Optimus Prime by his side?

**Pairings:** Sam/Optimus, Leo/Simmons.

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Owe Transformers! That belongs to Michael Bay and Hasbro!

**Author's Note**: This is my first time writing a Transformer story! Be nice to it and no flames please! I do have other stories and so, please check 'em out whenever you can!

* * *

It's been five years since the incident within Egypt. Sam and his friends were now twenty-three and Sam has been working with the military base during his free time and getting paid for it as well. However, new surprises had been through with Sam Witwicky. He couldn't have believe it when he heard that his friend, Leo Spitz, was now dating the one and only, Seymour Simmons.

Sam thought that Simmons was married and have kids, but apparently, he doesn't have any wife or kids at all. The two have been dating for three years and Leo is also working for Sector 07 during his free time as well. However, as for Sam, he and Mikaela Banes had a fallen relationship and Mikaela couldn't seem to forget the incident that Sam had with Alice even though she was a robot.

Sam had pleaded and begged Mikaela not to dumped him and that Sam would changed during their long-distance communication. Mikaela didn't believed Sam even though the two said 'I love you' during the Egypt war. Mikaela had broken up with Sam just over three months ago and Sam couldn't figure it out why would she do that until his parents gave him the signs.

Sam was clearly surprised as he learned that Mikaela wanted to get married and it had been five years since the two have been dating. Sam had thought about it momentarily and knew that he wasn't ready to settle down yet and he was glad that Mikaela had made the first move to break their relationship apart. Now Sam didn't have a girlfriend anymore and that he was now at the military base walking around with Bumblebee as it was spring break and that his parents were on vacation in Germany. The last time he was on vacation was two years ago and that was in England where it was a peaceful vacation with no Decepticons. When was the next time that his parents were going to take him on vacation? He had hoped that it was this upcoming Spring, but it wasn't.

"I wish that my life was back to normal, Bee," Sam began as he and Bumblebee had stopped and were now sitting on the ground in the shady part of the base.

"Why do you think that, Sam? If your life is back to normal, we wouldn't be here now," Bumblebee replied.

"I know," Sam said with a sigh. "Bee, is it possible for a human to fall in love with an autobot?" He asked without looking at him as he was bright red.

If Bumblebee was human, he would have frowned. "I believe it is possible," he began making Sam turned to him in a quick surprisement. "However, I am not fairly certain on how it could accomplish," he added, "you have to ask Ratchet about that," he said.

"Was Optimus ever been in love before, Bee?" Sam asked as he wanted to hit himself with something as the question just came out from the blue.

"I believe so," Bumblebee replied and this time again, Sam stared at him in surprise and shock. "However, you have to ask Optimus that. I don't think it is right for me to tell you about his love life," he said.

"Tell me what?" A deep voice asked startling Sam as he had gave a loud yelp.

Sam turned around and saw the big huge autobot standing before them with Ratchet. The two must be on break since Optimus and Ratchet was always working and that neither usually had a free time around. "Err, I'll just look for Lennox and see if he needs an extra hand or something," Sam said quickly as he got up and jogged away before any of the autobots could question him.

"Is something wrong with Sam, old friend?" Optimus asked Bumblebee worriedly as he watched Sam jogged away.

Bumblebee didn't said anything momentarily but he knew that Optimus hated the silence treatment and he knew that he couldn't lie or deny to the leader of the autobots. "Sam could hate me for this but he doesn't know that I took a little bit of lessons of medic from Ratchet," he began.

"What do I have to do with this?" Ratchet asked surprised.

"I smell his harmones," Bumblebee explained as he looked at Optimus, "he had fallen in love with you, Optimus. He wants to mate," he said and Optimus wasn't expecting those words to come out from his old friend.

* * *

"I am in deep, deep shit!" Sam swore as he entered the base and he was staring at the ground and wasn't looking on where he was walking. He bumped into someone and he quickly apologized to whomever he bumped into.

"Hey Sam, I don't know what's biting your ass, but do that somewhere else, ok?" The voice asked from above as Sam immediately knew that he had bumped into Major William Lennox.

"Bumblebee knows," Sam began as Lennox has a bewilder look on his face.

Before Lennox could continue, a voice interrupted the two. "Sam, you told Bumblebee?! You do realize that he might tell Optimus, right?" The voice asked as it belonged to Leo. Leo was helping out with the military base along with Simmons as Sector 07 didn't need them for awhile.

"Wait, what's going on here?!" Lennox asked with a scowl as he hated to be kept from important information.

"Sam is in love with Optimus and he has been for over a year," Leo explained.

"What! I thought you were with Mikaela back then?" Lennox asked.

"I was," Sam admitted, "however our relationship was into the breaking point and I didn't know why until my parents told me that Mikaela wanted to get married," he explained as he frowned. "However, I think there was more to it. My feelings for Optimus have deepened and I just didn't know it yet," he added.

"Y'know, I always wondered on what it would be like to have an relationship with an autobot," Simmons said as he thought of it.

"I'm standing right here, y'know," Leo said annoyed as he glared at his lover.

"If you two do this, the general public won't be too happy," Lennox began, "I doubt your parents would agree on your side," he added.

"You think I'll tell the whole world? I don't even know if Optimus feels the same!" Sam exclaimed.

"We need to speak with you, Sam," Ratchet's voice said suddenly as the group turned and saw Ratchet, Optimus, and Bumblebee standing in front of the entrance as the three stared down at him. Sam nodded nervously as he followed them outside.

"You think he'll be alright?" Leo asked worriedly as he stared at the back of his friend.

"Don't worry, he has been into tougher situations then this," Simmons said as he put an comforting hand on his shoulder and Leo nodded.

* * *

(Two years later)

"Hey Lennox, where's Optimus?" Sam asked as he saw the military soldier coming inside the room.

"His with the other autobots," Lennox replied as he looked at Leo who was staring at himself in the mirror. "Leo, I'm sorry that we couldn't do the dream wedding that you wanted with Simmons," he began, "the autobots is a huge classification to the government. If word gets out to the public..."

Leo nodded in understanding as he fixed his bow. "If it weren't for the autobots, I wouldn't have met Seymour in the first place," he explained. "Plus, I do understand if word gets out to the public. Philadelphia went into horrification when those Decepticons destroyed half the library," he added.

There was a knock on the door and the door opened as Mikaela popped her head in. "Sam, Optimus is looking for you," she said and she quickly closed the door.

"Are you trying to torture me, Leo? Why'd you have to invite her?" Sam asked as he was still nervous around Mikaela whenever he was with Optimus.

"Mikaela is a friend of mine, Sam. I'm sure she wouldn't miss this for the world. I don't think she would ever believed that I would settle down and yet alone, with Seymour," Leo said with a smile.

Sam excused himself as he went outside of the building and saw Optimus waiting for him. "Is something the matter Optimus?" He asked as he looked around and he saw that the two were alone. Sam watched in awe as Optimus activiated his holographic-self and Sam saw a handsome young man standing in front of him.

"I perfected my holographic form, Sam. I could go with you to long-distances, but I can not go out off the state. My holographic form is now solid and it has the same features of a male human," Optimus explained as he saw Sam blushed. "Now whenever we do make love, I could cum inside you or you could cum inside me. Everything is perfect, Sam," he said as made Sam blush even harder.

"Doesn't that take a whole lot of energy?" Sam asked as his face was still red.

Optimus nodded, "It does. However, since we aren't at war, I could use it as much as I want to," he replied.

Sam frowned as he didn't like the answer of that. "Optimus, we aren't off the hook yet," he began, "there are still some Decepticons out there and we don't know what they're planning. I know it had been five years since the Egypt incident, but I'm guessing they don't want to have a repeat like last time," he said unhappily.

Optimus was about to say something until a voice interrupted the two. "Sam, Optimus! The wedding is about to start and you should take your places!" Mikaela called out to them.

"We'll be right there!" Sam called out to her and Mikaela disappeared from view. The two were yet alone again as Sam was the first to break the silence. "We better get going, we don't want to be the ones who ruined the wedding now, do we?" He asked and Optimus agreed but not before Optimus stopped Sam from walking back and he kissed him on the lips as deep as he could.

The two kissed as if there was no tomorrow but Sam needed oxygen and he was the first to break the kiss as he was gasping for air and staring at Optimus. Optimus smiled at the sight as he saw that Sam's lips were bruised, "There's more later tonight," he said seductively and he began walking away as Sam watched his retreating back while his robot form was offline at the moment on the ground.

"Optimus!" Sam shrieked angrily as he could have sworn he could hear Optimus chuckle even though he was a few feet away from him, Sam's eye twitched as he knew that during the wedding, he wouldn't be able to concentrate now that he had his mind later tonight. How can he cover up the bruise on his lips now that Optimus ruined it? Sam sighed as he followed his lover to the building and he shook his head in dismay. No matter where he is, Optimus would surely be there for him and no Decepticons would ruin that for the two of them. And love is the only thing for them to be together and nothing could break them apart.

* * *

TBC or End...?

me: I may or may not continue this for another one-shot sequel.

Sam: That was all the romance that we get?

me: Hey, I'm no good with 'lemon!' I'm only good with romance.

Optimus: You already have a sequel in mind?

me: I do. However, it won't be up for awhile.

Ratchet: We'll be onto the next story soon.

Leo: Put more autobots in the next story!

Bumblebee: Review and update!


	2. Family

**Title**: Family

**Summary**: Sam always wanted a family and he got one.

**Pairings**: Sam/Optimus, Leo/Simmons, Annebelle/Ironhide

**Disclaimer**: I do not Owe Transformers! That belongs to Michael Bay and Hasbro!

**Author's note**: No flames! By the way, how do you spell Lennox's daughter name? Is it Annebelle or Annabelle? I know it isn't a good a story, so you guyz don't have to remind me about that!

* * *

Sam was really getting too old for this. It had been two years since Leo and Simmons wedding and he was now twenty-seven. However, last year has been horrific for him and the others when the Decepticons began their assult again on Earth. The battle between Decepticons and the autobots went on for a month or so. Sam nearly lost Optimus again during a fight against the Decepticons.

Leo had almost lost Simmons when his aircraft crashed into the ground but he survived along with his co-pilot. For Sam, the biggest lost that he had lost during the war was Bumblebee and his mother. After the war, everyone held a funeral for Sam's mother, Judy. The autobots wanted to be there for Sam, but since none of the autobots could perfected their holographic form like Optimus, they were left behind.

No one could find the parts of Bumblebee between him and Bitzwing. The war may have lasted long, but according to Optimus, those were the final Decepticons and that there shouldn't be anymore Decepticons coming from Cybertron. The question now remains: what will the autobots do? Will they return to Cybertron or stay here on Earth?

Sam didn't want to loose any of his autobots friends and especially Optimus. Even Lennox's own daughter and son had gotten used to Ironhide whenever he drives Lennox back home with his family. The Lennox family is used to having Ironhide around and he protects Lennox whenever he can during war time. Sam keeps wondering on what would happen to their bond if one of them separates.

* * *

Sam sighed as he was in his old bedroom at his family home as he could hear his father, Ron, downstairs as he fixed dinner for him and himself. The one thing that Sam regretted before the war started last year was telling his mother that he and Optimus had bonded and were together. He was sure that his mother would have been in a panic mode if she had heard the news. For his father, he had thought that he would be able to past down the family name to another, but clearly, he thought wrong. He had met Optimus and Sam together after Judy's funeral, and he could see the love between the two of them. If his son was happy, who was he to judge?

"Hey Sammy! It's time for dinner, chop-chop!" Ron called out to him from below. Before Sam could get up from his bed, his vision blurred and he went back down to his bed and without even knowing, begun to sleep heavily as he dreamt.

* * *

(Sam's Dream)

"Where the hell am I?" Sam slurred out as he opened his eyes and he saw the generations of Prime standing before him. "Why am I here? My destiny is over! We defeated the Decepticons!" Sam exclaimed. Unknown to him, Optimus Prime was also standing behind the other Prime's but Sam could not see him since the whole entire room was blurry and white and Optimus could not shout out to Sam as he could only listen.

"Your destiny is not over, Sam. You have one more destiny," one of the Prime's replied.

"What other destiny? There's nothing that I have to do!" Sam said.

"We did not told you before that your destiny was also to bond with Optimus," another explained.

"What?" Sam asked as he looked at each and one of them, "are you telling me that you knew that I was going be breaking up with Mikaela and you didn't told me?" He asked.

"The autobots have no reason to stay here on Earth anymore," another begun, "they could no longer go back to Cybertron since Cybertron is now destroyed and you can't be separated by your bondmate. However, there is one way that they could stay on Earth but not to remain an autobot," the Prime explained.

"On the night of the full moon this month, we will let our last full powers to let the autobots to become human and they will no longer be autobots but mortal, like yourself. On that night of the full moon, we will visit both you and Optimus in your dreams again and we will fullfill that destiny. Remember Sam, on the night of the full moon this month before midnight, Optimus must decide," another Prime explained.

"Wait, does Optimus know about this or do I have to tell him myself?" Sam asked as he felt excited about this information.

"Optimus is watching from behind," a Prime replied as he gestured from behind and Sam was about to call him out but the Prime interrupted him before he could. "Optimus could not hear you and you can not hear him in this world. You two can only listen to us speak," he explained.

"One more question: what happens if Optimus doesn't want to become human and neither does the others?" Sam asked nervously.

"Life will be difficult for them including Optimus," a Prime said sadly, "with them as the only autobots, life would change over the years and yet they would remain the same," he explained.

"Like you and Optimus bonded, there could be more to that if Optimus chooses to become human," another Prime said as Sam blushed as he had thought about that. "Including with Ironhide who his destiny is to bond with Annebelle Lennox," he said.

Sam's jaw dropped to the ground as he stared at the Prime shocked. "So, it's all about the bonding between us that has to make them human," he said slowly, "couldn't you bring us Bumblebee back?" He asked as he desperately missed the yellow autobot.

"I am sorry, but we could not bring a death from the grave to life," another said.

Sam swallowed as he nodded slowly. "Is this all?" He asked as he desperately wants to go back to the real life.

"Yes, you may go," the Prime said and Sam blinked as he saw a flash of light and the Prime's disappearing from view.

(End Dream)

* * *

"Hey Sam, wake up son! Sam!" A familiar voice exclaimed worriedly.

Sam groaned out loud as he was being shake hard. "Could you please not to do that? I feel like I want to vomit," he said as he didn't opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam, but you've been out for ten minutes and I've been trying to wake you up with everything that I could think of," the voice explained.

Sam stretched as he felt his shirt and felt that it was wet. He opened his eyes and he saw his father sitting beside him on the bed and he looked down and saw a dark circle spot on his shirt and he knew immediately that his father had splashed water on him. "What happened?" He asked as he vaguely recall what happened right after he dozed off and then the conversation between him and the Prime's.

"After I didn't recieved an answer from you, I came upstairs and saw you sleeping with your eyes moving even though they were closed. I think you were having a nightmare," Ron replied.

Sam shook his head, "No, not a nightmare. More like a dream come true if you ask me," he said as he saw his father's bewilder reaction. "I was talking with the Prime's," he explained as he had told him and his mom about what happened when he died in Egypt.

"Well, your dinner is in the microwave..." Ron began but they heard a ringing tone in the background as the two looked at one another and knew that it was Sam's cellphone. "I'll see you downstairs," Ron said smiling as he left quickly and he closed the door behind him to give Sam some privacy as he now knew that his son was alright at the moment.

* * *

The very next day, Sam found himself standing within an empty meeting room which was build for the autobots themselves. He and Optimus had send word out that there was an very important meeting that included Leo, Simmons, Mikaela, Lennox, Ironhide, Ratchet, the twins, etc. Pretty soon, Sam found himself in a room filled with autobots and his friends as they were staring at him.

"This got to be important if it got Optimus so uptight about it," Mikaela said as she sat down at the table with the other humans.

"If it's troublesome with a romantic situation, don't get me involved," Ratchet said as he glared at Optimus, "the last time you got me involved almost gotten me killed between you and Elita One!" He exclaimed.

Sam's eye began to twitch as Leo, Simmons, Mikaela and Lennox stared at both Ratchet and Optimus. It was Leo who broken the silence and spoke first. "Who the hell is Elita One?" He asked as he begun looking back and forth at Sam and Optimus.

Optimus and Sam didn't answer as Sam was still quite upset about the idea of Elita One being with Optimus long ago. Even though it had been years since he was told, he couldn't find the way on how to get rid of the feelings that he has been bolting up inside him. Elita One was his romantic girlfriend and she died during the Egypt incident while trying to protect him. He both has feelings of guilt and upset within inside.

"Perhaps we should talk about why we are all here in the first place," Ironhide piped up.

"Yea man, we are wasting our free time just to be here!" Mudflap agreed.

"You got that right!" His twin, Skids exclaimed in agreement as they high-five with each other.

"Optimus is better of telling all of you," Sam began as he has all eyes on him now, "I am no good in telling news to people and I'm nervous during presentations," he explained as Mikaela and Leo nodded in agreement as the two of them saw how he was during a presentation. Thirty minutes of explaining the news to all of them, Sam wasn't too surprised about the reaction that he gotten from everyone.

"Ironhide is too old to be with my sweet Annebelle! His destiny couldn't be with her!" Lennox exclaimed frightened.

"Let's not worry about that, let's worry about us becoming mortals! Is that what we all want?" Swideswipe asked.

"I know Optimus and probably Ironhide does, the both of them already has mates while we don't," Ratchet replied.

"All of you has mates," Sam began causing the autobots to stare at him as Sam blushed in embarrassment. "I mean, if Ironhide destiny is to be with Annebelle, I'm sure that your life mate is somewhere Ratchet. You just don't know it," he explained.

Lennox glared at Ironhide who was also staring back at him. "I trust Ironhide but I don't trust him to be alone with my Annebelle," he said unhappily.

"If they become humans, are they going to work still at the military?" Mikaela asked.

Lennox nodded, "They're still qualified to be in the military," he said slowly as he looked at Optimus. "However, when you do become human, you have to listen to me since I'm in charge for these soldiers," he said.

"We will talk about that later," Optimus said as he didn't liked to be taking orders from anyone as Lennox frowned at the statement.

"Do we all have an agreement in becoming humans?" Ironhide piped up as he wanted to leave the tension between Lennox and Optimus. They all agreed and now it was just a matter of time and waiting.

(Five years later)

"How old is she, Sam?" Mikaela asked as family and friends were in the birthday party of Leo's at the military base.

Sam smiled as he looked at his daughter who he was holding. "Almost two years old," he said proudly, right after the autobots became human, Sam and Optimus had gotten married and Sam wanted to have a kid and so they decided to look for a surrogate mother using his sperm. Sam's full name was now Samuel James Witwicky-Prime and even though he was now thirty-two-years-old, he would take care of his daughter and find a job somewhere or perhaps work in the military still.

"What was her name again, man?" Leo asked coming towards them as he thought about adopting a kid with Simmons but now he thought about getting a surrogate mother.

"Judith Witwicky-Prime," Sam announced as the two decided to name her after his mother. Judith began to fuss as Sam immediately knew that look. Before the crying came along, Sam quickly went inside the base and found Optimus speaking with Lennox. He quickly found the bag that he was looking for and took out a milk bottle and gave it to his daughter who suck on it greedily.

"Is she acting up again, Sam?" Optimus asked as he looked down at his daughter who was being held by her other father.

"It was either milk or she wanted you, Optimus," Sam said as he carefully put his daughter in the arms of his husband.

"Sam, you should get some rest. You've been up all night taking care of our daughter and you haven't slept for more than two hours," Optimus said worriedly.

Sam shook his head stubbornly, "I'm fine Optimus. Everything's fine," he said and he knew that was true now that Decepticons were gone and that his family was now safe and that he and Optimus could live a happily ever after life without worrying of Sam's well-being. Sam smiled as he looked at his daughter again, "Everything's fine," he added softly and he swore that his daughter smiled at him as if she understood what Sam was saying and knew that it was true for the both of them.

* * *

End...

me: I know... This isn't one of my best Transformers story but I always wanted to have a plot like this. I do have more ideas of Transformers, and hopefully they'll be better then this story!

Sam: What story are you doing now?

me: I just started writing a one-shot of Planet 51. Hopefully that would be better then this.

Optimus: We'll be onto the next story soon.

Judith: Review and update.


End file.
